Field
The present disclosure is generally directed to graphics compression. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to polygon mesh compression.
Background Art
The desire to create more realistic 3D computer graphics has increased in recent years. In order to create more realistic 3D computer graphics, 3D objects generally need to be represented by finer grain polygon meshes.
A polygon mesh is a collection of vertices, edges and faces that define the shape of an object. The more vertices, edges, and faces represented by the mesh the more realistic the object will look. An increase in the number of vertices, edges, and faces, however, requires more memory. This can be a significant issue in environments where memory or bandwidth is constrained. Thus, it is desirable to find ways to compress polygon meshes.